The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to aircraft structures. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to access doors for aircraft airframes.
Typical aircraft, such as rotary wing aircraft or helicopters, have one or more doors that, when opened, allow for ingress of articles or passengers into an aircraft compartment, for example, a cargo compartment or a passenger compartment. The doors may also provide for egress of passengers during normal operation of the aircraft. Aircraft further have requirements to provide for emergency egress of passengers in the case of an evacuation. Emergency egress requirements include those that the door must open outwardly, and that the door must be openable manually, without applying power via, for example, a motor.